1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distillation plant, and more particularly, to a distillation plant having relatively low operating and maximum temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A distillation plant is described in EP-A 0 419 406 in connection with the manufacture of concentrated hydrogen peroxide H.sub.2 O.sub.2. This known plant is characterized by the fact that a low pressure drop is present between the sump and the head of the distillation column, and thus the relatively low operating and maximum temperatures offer an improved safety of the plant. The object of the present invention is to further develop the known plant. In this respect, a reduction of the energy costs should be achievable by the use of heat pumps.